Aisha Laborn
Brian sister and the youngest and newest member of The Undersiders. Story Four years younger that her brother, when their parent divorce she go live with her mother and Brian with his father. They keep esporadicaly in touch, mostly via text message. One night Brian recive a text from her:"Help Me". He try to call, but the line was busy. He go as fast as he could to his mom's house. She’d been crying, but she wasn’t saying what was wrong. I didn’t bother asking a second time. I gave her a hug, picked her up and started to leave. A man I didn’t recognize got in my way. My mom’s new boyfriend. I knew he was the reason she had texted me for help, from the moment I saw her reaction. ...I saw her shrink back, I felt her hold me tighter, and I went cold inside.Shell 4.4 Even if Brian was only 15 at the time, his father have been training him in boxing and he was tall for his age, he was fit, and he knew how to throw a punch. So he procede to beat the hell out of his mother boyfriend. His powers began to manifest for the first time when he was back home. Afther this incident the social service and the law step in. The boyfriend was sentence to six months in jail, Brian to three months of community service and Aisha custody pass to her father. Their father is a good man, but not an ideal parent, so Brian plan to get his mother and father’s parental rights terminated and apply to become Aisha’s guardian when he turn eighteen in June 2011. These would requiere a lot of money and that's why he enter the lucrative bussines of being a villain. Mrs Henderson is the social worker in charge of Aisha's case.To convince her that Brian will be a better guardian than Aisha's own mother, Coil arrange for Brian allowance to come from a legetimate company, for the the manager of said company to provide a glowing recommendation on his behalf and for him to adquire a good house in a nice neighborhood for him and Aisha to live in.Tangle 6.3 Everything was working according to the plan when Leviatan attack. We don't know yet what happend exactly, but during the attack she experiment a Trigger Event. After her powers manifest she join his brother team, The Undersiders, and adopt the codename "Imp". She participated in the kidnapping of Shadow Stalker and the infiltration of The Wards headquarters during the Parasite storyarc. Appearance She is 13 or 14 years old and acording to Taylor: She was beautiful, as feminine as Brian was masculine, with high cheekbones, a long neck and even though she was two or three years younger than me, she already had breasts larger than mine. You just needed one look at Aisha to know that she was going to be drop dead gorgeous when she had finished growing up. All that said, though, she had a streak of hair bleached and some of that bleached hair had been dyed into a stripe of purple. It was as though she had gone out of her way to look trashy, with ripped denim shorts over neon green fishnet leggings, and a strapless top I would hesitate to even call underwear. Any envy I felt towards her was accented by an almost offended feeling, as far as how she was spoiling what she’d been naturally given. Appearances *Shell 4.4 *Tangle 6.3 *Sentinel 9.6 *Parasite 10.1 *Parasite 10.2 *Parasite 10.3 *Parasite 10.4 *Parasite 10.5 *Parasite 10.6 *Plague 12.2 *Plague 12.3 *Snare 13.1 *Interlude 13.5 (Donation Bonus) *Snare 13.8 *Snare 13.9 *Snare 13.10 *Prey 14.1 References